


They Just Are

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevators, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Introspection, Liam is Dramatic, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam spends a lot of time in the hospital elevator trying to figure things out. Nothing helps. Not until Theo shows up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	They Just Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



The bell dings, announcing the elevator's arrival on the ground floor, but Liam makes no move to get off. He stays where he is. His back pressed against the back wall. People come and go, but Liam never leaves. At least not until night comes and he finally has to go home. But he's always back in the morning. 

He's sure he's gotten more than his share of looks, but he hardly notices. His body might physically be here, but his head is elsewhere. Or at least in a series of other moments in this elevator. 

When no one steps in, Liam hits the button for the top floor, prepared for another journey up. His mind always goes to the same place, or person really. The one who's been plaguing his thoughts for the past two weeks. Longer if he's being honest. 

But more frequently after their moment here in this very elevator. And it was a moment. Liam's sure it was. He can't explain it. But there had been a moment when their eyes met and then his had drifted and Liam had been hit with the need to kiss him. 

He hadn't, of course. They'd been in the middle of the fight of their lives. And sure, some people might say that was the perfect time to kiss someone you've been harboring feelings for. But not Liam. 

Especially not when that person is Theo Raeken. 

And it's not as if Theo had made him move to kiss him either. Liam's not sure what he would have done if he had. Kissed him back? Punched him in the face? Both options would have been likely. 

The elevator stops and the doors open. Liam’s so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t pay attention to who's walking in. Not until his father's voice fills the otherwise quiet space.

“I had heard we had a ghost haunting the elevator,” his dad says. “It was even more worrying when someone told me it was my son.”

“I’m not a ghost, Dad,” Liam says.

“And yet, you linger here like a spirit trapped by his past,” Dr. Geyer says.

“I’m just trying to figure some stuff out,” Liam says. “And since most of what’s confusing me happened here I thought…”

“You won’t find the answers you’re looking for in this elevator, Liam,” Dr. Geyer says. “You should talk to Theo.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “What? Why would I talk to Theo?”

“You know why,” his dad says. “He can probably provide more clarity than these walls.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Liam mutters.

The last thing he wants to do right now is talk to Theo. Not when his thoughts concerning the other boy are still so confusing. He'll continue riding this elevator for the rest of his life if it means he'll never have to talk to Theo about his feelings. Not that there _are_ feelings to talk about. 

_Lying isn't a good look, Liam,_ he can almost hear Theo saying. He scoffs and his dad raises an eyebrow. 

"Something you care to share?"

"Nope."

His dad sighs, "Liam, you can't keep riding this elevator forever."

Logically, Liam knows that. But his head isn't wanting to listen to logic right now. 

"I just need more time, Dad."

His dad claps him on the shoulder, "Take the time you need. But don't forget you have a life outside this elevator, Liam."

His dad rides the elevator back down to the fourth floor with him. When it stops, he levels Liam with a look. "I'll see you for dinner."

It's not a request. Liam nods. "Yeah, Dad."

"Good, your mom is cooking lasagna."

He leaves the elevator and the doors close behind him. Liam's alone again. He stays there another few hours, lost in his thoughts of Theo. At dinner that night, his father asks him if he figured things out. Liam just shakes his head. 

That night, like most nights lately, Liam dreams of Theo. They're always the same dream. Both of them are standing in the elevator, just looking at one another. Neither ever speaks.

Tonight it's different though. Tonight, dream Theo smirks at him before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him in closer and closer until their lips finally touch. 

"Do you get it now?" Theo whispers against his lips. 

Liam wakes with a start. The dream is still vivid in his mind. 

He doesn’t feel like he gets anything at all. 

He goes back to the elevator, feeling more frustrated and confused than ever. While dream Liam had been thrilled to be kissing dream Theo. Liam in reality has no idea how to feel.

Today, standing in the elevator, all Liam can think about is the kiss. The one from his dream. The one he knows part of him wishes had happened all those weeks ago. He hasn't seen Theo since then. Hasn't heard a damn thing from him. Sure, he has been spending so much time in the elevator and logically Theo has no reason to come here. Liam really doesn't either. But he's drawn here all the same. 

Maybe he is haunted. By what could have been. By what he wants. And that's what scares him. Because even after all the things Theo has done, Liam wants him. Like hell is he ever going to admit that to Theo though. He's not going to give the other boy a chance to laugh in his face or reject him. 

He's accepting his reality of wanting someone that could never want him back when the elevator stops. The door's open, and Liam is surprised to see Theo standing there. 

He raises an eyebrow at Liam as he steps inside, "I heard you were practically living here but wasn't sure if I should believe it."

Liam ignores his comment. "What are you doing here, Theo?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Theo says. "If you're looking for an exciting elevator ride you might try Disneyland."

Liam rolls his eyes, "That didn't answer my question."

"Your dad apparently thinks you're going through something and need to talk," Theo shrugs. 

"So he called you?"

"No, he called Mason. And Mason called me and told me you needed me here."

"Yeah, well, Mason's a lying liar that lies," Liam mutters. 

"That's mature."

"You wasted your time coming down here," Liam says. "I don't need you here."

"See, I think _you're_ the one that's lying," Theo says. 

"I'm not."

"You _are_ ," Theo presses. "But what I don't understand is why."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Liam snaps. "I don't even see why you care."

Liam expects him to deny it. But instead, he sighs

"Because I do," Theo says. "Some things don't have explanations, Liam. They just are."

_They just are_. 

This whole time he's been looking for some profound explanation to his feelings, when really it's that simple. Trust Theo to lead him to the answer.

"I wanted to understand," Liam says. 

"Understand what?"

"How I felt in here," Liam says softly. He knows Theo hears him. He hasn't taken his eyes off him since he stepped in. He could leave it at that, and tell Theo to mind his own business. But suddenly he doesn't want to hide. Something tells him he shouldn't. "With you."

If Theo is surprised by his words he doesn't show it. It just nods and takes a step closer. "And how did you feel?"

"Like if I was going to die that night I was glad you were here fighting by my side," Liam says. 

"Because I'm expendable."

Liam shakes his head, "No. No, that's not it. It's because I knew I could trust you to have my back."

And that's the truth of it. Their relationship has been strained at best, but Liam knows that should anything happen he can count on Theo. He's shown that often enough. 

Theo does look surprised now. He's looking at Liam with wide eyes."You trust me?"

Liam nods, "I do."

"I can see why that would be hard to accept," Theo says. 

"That's not it," Liam says. "It's…"

"What?"

"Last time we were in here," Liam says. "We were about to walk into a situation we didn't know if we would make it out of. And I kept thinking of one thing."

"What's that?" Theo asks. 

Liam's heart is hammering in his chest as he looks at Theo. He can hear Theo's racing just as fast. It gives him the courage he needs to go on. "I wanted you to kiss me."

Theo steps closer, stopping just in front of him. "I wanted to kiss you."

"What stopped you?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Theo says. "I didn't want to force myself on you. And we were kind of busy fighting for our lives and all that. "

"True," Liam says. "But just so we're clear, I did want you to."

"So you said," Theo says. "And now?"

"I still do," Liam tells him. "I had a lot of time to think in this elevator and try and figure out my feelings."

"And have you?"

Liam shrugs and gives him a half-smile, "They just are."

It shouldn't be that easy coming clean about his feelings. But it is. Terrifying, yes, but still easy. Something about Theo's presence calms him and makes him think clearer. And that's a whole nother thing for him to think about. 

This is so much like his dreams, except they're so much closer now. Liam only has to reach out and put his hand on Theo's chest, right over Theo's rapidly beating heart. Theo's eyes drift down to where his hand is for a moment, then they lift, lingering for a moment on his lips, before meeting his. 

"What now?" Theo asks him. 

"We're not fighting for our lives," Liam points out. 

"We're not."

"Hit the button to stop the elevator," Liam tells him. When Theo's brow furrows, Liam raises an eyebrow. "Do you want those doors to open?"

"No." Theo reaches behind him, his eyes not leaving Liam's. A moment later, the elevator stops. Theo steps closer. One of his hands covers Liam's where it's still resting on his chest, while the other moves up to cup his cheek. 

Liam has to remind himself to breathe when Theo leans in and rests his head against Liam's. They're so close now. So close. Yet it doesn't feel close enough. 

"Liam."

Theo says his name so softly, his warm breath wafting across Liam's lips and making him shiver. "Please," Liam whispers.

There are so many things that one word means. Please let this be real. Please want me too. Please just kiss me already.

Theo smiles and bushes his fingers across Liam's cheek, but he makes no move to kiss him. "I'm all yours, Liam. Whatever you want. But I can't… I've taken so much. What happens next is your choice to make."

Liam gets it. Theo's spent so much of his life going after what he wants. And even though he might want Liam, he wants Liam to go into this on his own volition. He's giving Liam an out, should he choose to walk away. 

He doesn't take it. 

"I choose you," Liam says, his heartbeat steady and sure. "This. Us."

"Are you sure?" Theo asks him. 

Liam takes his hand and places it over his heart, "I'm sure. This is what I want, Theo. You're what I want. Yes, I spent a long time trying to understand what I was feeling. But there isn't an explanation. And that's fine. Love doesn't need to be logical."

Theo's widen and his voice is strained as he says, "Love?"

"What else could drive someone crazy enough to spend two weeks in an elevator?" Liam teases. Because that's what it is. He knows that now. It's big and it's complicated, but it's real. "I love you."

"You really shouldn't," Theo says. 

Liam shrugs, "Well that's really too bad. Because I do. And I know you might not feel the same and that's okay. I just… I need you to know."

"I…" Theo averts his face for a moment and Liam squeezes his hand, needing him to know it's okay. "I've never felt this way before about anyone. I just know that you're always on my mind. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm sad. And I would do anything to keep you safe, even if that meant risking my own life to do it. So if that's love…" He laughs quietly and wipes at his eyes. "I love the way you make me feel."

"Even when I drive you crazy?" Liam asks, attempting to lighten the mood just a bit. 

Theo smiles, "Even then."

"Oh good," Liam says. "And for the record, I love the way you make me feel too."

"Even when I drive you crazy?" Theo asks, repeating Liam's question from seconds before.

Liam grins and leans in closer, his lips ghosting across Theo's when he speaks. "Even then."

"Liam."

"Yes?"

"Please, just kiss me already."

Liam can definitely get on board with doing that. So he does. The first brush of lips is soft, teasing, testing the waters. Theo sighs against his lips, his hand fisting in the fabric of his shirt, not pulling him closer, but just holding on. As if he's afraid Liam could slip away. 

Liam can't have that. So he presses closer. His free hand moves to the back of Theo's neck and tugs him down as he deepens the kiss. Theo moans against his lips, and Liam's blood sings.

This is real. He's kissing Theo Raeken. 

A throat clears, loud and echoing off the walls of an elevator. Then his dad's voice fills the room. 

"As happy as I am you two figured it out, people do need this elevator, Liam."

Liam doesn't move away as he calls back in the vicinity of the intercom, "Okay, Dad."

"And Theo, we'd love to have you for dinner," Dr. Geyer says. 

Theo's eyes widen. He looks down at Liam, who nods. "Sure. Umm… that would be great."

"Good. Now if you two could just leave…"

"On it, Dad," Liam cuts in. 

"See you both tonight."

The intercom clicks off and seconds later the elevator starts moving, down towards the lobby, no doubt. 

Liam knows he should be embarrassed, but he's still just so happy. 

"So, dinner," Theo says. 

"You don't have to come," Liam says. 

"You don't want me to?"

"What? No! I'd love to have you for dinner." Liam's eyes widen as he realizes how that must sound. "At dinner. I'd love it if you came over and ate dinner."

Theo chuckles and kisses him softly, "Then I'd be happy to be there."

"Yeah?"

Theo shrugs and slings an arm across Liam's shoulders as the elevator doors open on the ground floor. "It's been a while since I had a home cooked meal."

Liam frowns. He's going to delve further into that later. And just why there are blankets and pillows in the backseat of Theo's truck, along with a duffle bag and some clothes. 

If he casually mentions the spare room at dinner that night in front of his parents that night, well that's just a coincidence. One Theo doesn't seem to buy. But he doesn't need him to. He just needs him off the street. So what if he doesn't wind up using the guest room, and just sneaks across the hall to Liam's room? That's no one's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
